


The Bet

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Desperate!Gabriel, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sam is gonna have a serious case of blue balls by the end of this, Smut, more tags to come, needy!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Dean challenges Sam to No Nut November, but Gabriel isn't going to make things easy for him. This month is gonna be very hard to live through.
Relationships: Background Destiel - Relationship, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> found a prompt for this on tumblr and thought of Gabe immediately. will be updating random days of the month.

##  November 2nd

"Oh, c'mon Gabe! It's only day two, you can't seriously be that hard up already?"

Sam stomped down the hallway, away from his bedroom where he'd just walked in on Gabriel, who just so happened to be laid out naked on their bed. And not just naked, oh no. He was on his hands and knees, ass up in the air, and two slicked up fingers slowly working himself open.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunched shut as he tried to block out the image of his boyfriend looking so wanton and needy, the way his mouth hung open as a lewd moan fell from his lips. He heaved a sigh, willing his cock to return blood flow to his brain as it stirred.

This month was going to kill him. He never should have agreed to Dean's bet. Why did he think he could last an entire month without sex? He could only hope that his brother would break before he did.

Sam sat heavily in his chair, pulling his laptop over to try to distract himself with searching for a hunt. He logged in and...promptly slammed it shut again.

"Dammit, Gabriel, stay the fuck off my computer!"

"Oh, c'mon Sammykins. It's not fair that  I have to suffer for a bet that  you made." Gabriel appeared next to him, thankfully dressed, a pout on his face. "Why do I have to be the collateral damage in this?"

"Gabe, look, I want to fuck just as bad. Believe me. But if I win this, Dean can never complain again about anything he walks in on or overhears us doing... ever . And believe me when I tell you I plan on making him regret even suggesting this. So really, I'm doing this for both of us."

Gabriel sighed dramatically.

"Well, I can't stop you, but I don't have to make it easy for you either."

With that Gabriel snapped his fingers and was gone. Sam groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. Yep, it was gonna be a long, painful November.

  
  


##  ** November 3rd **

Gabriel it seemed, was not willing to let Sam get through this month easily. He wouldn't leave the hunter alone, even as he slept, implementing a particular favorite fantasy into Sam's dreams so that he woke up with a hard-on unlike any dream had caused him in years.

Sam resisted still, barely. Trudging down the hall to the showers, grateful Dean wasn't in sight, he conjured up images of the foulest monsters he could remember fighting; contorted werewolves mid-transformation, shifter skins sloughing off into puddles of ooze, anything to take his mind off his erection.

He stood under the showerhead, letting the cold water steel his mind as his cock slowly softened, his eyes screwed shut as his balls throbbed slightly at the change in plans.

This was going to get painful sooner or later, he just knew it.

##  ** November 4th **

Movie night may not have been the best idea. Sitting in the Dean Cave, lights dimmed, his increasingly desperate boyfriend half-draped across his lap, fingers teasing ever higher up his thigh. Yeah,  really not a good idea.

"Gabe, knock it off. Cas and Dean are right there, control yourself, would you?" Sam whispered into the Archangel's ear, biting back a gasp as Gabriel squeezed the inside of his thigh. "If you're that horny, just go take care of it."

" Sam , it's not the same. I want to  feel you, not just imagine it."

"Too bad. I'm not going to lose this bet when you have two perfectly capable hands. Now  sit still and watch the movie."

Gabriel pouted in brooding silence the rest of the movie, but at least Sam could finally focus on something other than fucking him into the sofa now that he'd stopped being so handsy.

He had another erotic dream that night, this one worse than the last. It took him nearly two hours to cool off and fall back asleep after. Whiskey helped.

##  ** November 5th **

Sam had made it nearly the entire day without getting groped by Gabriel or walking in on him in some compromising position. That was, until Dean decided to head into town for a few hours, Castiel in tow. He spent about another half hour looking for a case before heading to his room to relax.

And walked in to find Gabriel, naked and splayed out on the bed. Cock flush and hard, his hand slowly gliding over the length of it. Sam tore his eyes away, locking onto Gabriel's face and rolling his eyes. The smart ass had a single red rose between his teeth, his eyebrow quirked in the sexiest smirk he could manage.

"Gabe..." Sam growled, pushing back the urge to pounce on the ex-Trickster. "What in the world are you doing?"

Gabriel set the rose aside with a flourish and looked over at him.

"Come on, Sammy, it's a special occasion. Or did you forget what today is?" He batted his eyes up at the hunter in a simpering manner.

"Uh...Guy Fawkes Day?" Sam shrugged, eyes trailing back down to Gabriel's still erect cock.

"Well, yes. But I meant special to  us , Sam." Gabriel sighed, sitting up a little on the bed. "It's been ten years today since our little T.V. Land fiasco. Ten years since I told you the truth...about everything."

"Hmm, yes. Ten years since you gave me herpes, turned me into a car, made me suffer through The Nutcracker...all before laying that whammy on me by revealing you were an Archangel."

"Yeah, yeah, harp on the bad points of that day. It was also the first time I admitted I loved you. And if you recall, you said it back as I deeply,  deeply  apologized for the herpes."

Gabriel's gaze turned heated as his hand continued its path up and down his cock, his thumb swiping over the tip, swirling the drop of precum that had beaded there around the head. Sam's eyes followed the motion, his tongue flicking out over his lips as he let out a low groan.

"Fuck, Sam, please. It's been nearly a week since we've done anything.  Please ."

Sam closed his eyes with a soft moan, Gabriel's needy plea making his cock twitch. Hearing him beg like this was like a switch being flipped; who was he to deny the request now?

"If I help you out this time, do you promise to stop pestering me, at least for a few days? Hmm?" Sam looked back at Gabriel's face as he stepped closer to the bed. "You gonna behave, if I give you what you want? No more of those dreams either."

"Yes. Oh fuck, yes, Sam. I'll be good; just...please, touch me, fuck me, anything. Been thinking about you all day, Sammy. Need you."

"All day, huh? And what exactly was I doing to you, Angel?"

" Fuck ...you, you were letting me fuck your mouth. Took me so deep, Sugar." Gabriel's hand fell from his cock to tug at his balls as Sam kneeled on the bed, his tall frame looming over him, watching with darkening eyes. "Felt so good, your hot mouth taking all of me."

"What else, baby? Tell me."

"Ah, mmm...thought about you teasing me. Opening me up for you so slowly, making me beg for more."

Sam growled at the images his words produced, his cock starting to strain against his zipper as it hardened. Fuck. This was really going to be a test of his self-control.

"Shit, Gabe. You're so close right now aren't you? Not even going to take much to get you there is it? Fuck, you are so hot like this."

Sam slotted himself between Gabriel's legs, his hands sliding up his thighs as he lowered his head. He stopped just as his lips brushed over the tip of Gabriel's cock, his tongue flicking out over the leaking slit to collect the pearl of precum.

"Oh. Fuck, Sam. Yes, so close, please, Sammy. Make me cum!" Gabriel arched his back, his head falling to the pillows as Sam teased the head of his cock. "C'mon Sugar, lemme feel that mouth."

"So pretty when you beg for me, baby. Always so needy, fuck, the things I'm gonna do to you when this bet is over."

And with that promise hanging in the air, Sam closed his lips over Gabriel's cock, tongue sliding down the heated length as he took him down to the base.

"Ah, fuck! Shit, yes. Feels so good Sam. Love this perfect fucking mouth, sweetheart. Made to take a cock."

Gabriel bucked into Sam's mouth, his hand reaching to card through the hunter's hair, tugging hard enough to draw a moan from his throat. Sam bobbed his head over his cock, lapping up the steady dribble of precum before lifting off with a pop.

"C'mon, Gabe. Let me taste you, baby. Come for me."

"So close, Sam. Fuck."

Sam took him back down his throat, his hand reaching up, two fingers pressing invitingly against Gabriel's lips. Gabriel laved his tongue over them, letting the digits slip into his mouth as he moaned around them.

Sam let Gabriel suck on his fingers, steeling his mind against the flood of arousal at the noises his lover made. When his fingers were sufficiently spit-slicked, he pulled his hand away, dropping it down between them.

As he continued to suck the throbbing cock in his mouth, his fingers slid down Gabriel's perineum, humming in satisfaction when Gabriel let out a particularly loud moan. He could feel Gabriel beginning to swell against his tongue and knew he was going to cum soon.

His eyes flicked up to Gabriel's as he smirked around him and slipped a finger further down to circle around his tight rim.

"Fuck, Sam, shit! Please, Sammy, please. Do it, Sugar, make me cum."

Sam felt the ring of muscle relax slightly and slipped a finger in just as Gabriel tensed up. The salty taste of cum flooded his mouth as ropes of it spurted down his throat. His own cock throbbed achingly in his jeans as he sucked down every drop, Gabriel's moans turning into nonsensical babbling as he rung him dry.

Minutes later, he flopped down beside the temporarily sated Archangel, Gabriel pulling him flush against him as he came down from his high.

"Fuck. Thank you for that, Sam."

"Mm, you're welcome, Gabe. Just don't forget, next couple of days, not a word of complaint." Sam cuddled into his boyfriend's arms as his erection faded. "And if I keep having to help you out, I'm going to start a tab."

"You say that like it's a threat."


End file.
